


Tattoos and Torn Hearts

by Skydragon503



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Characters and relationships to be added as the story progresses, M/M, Punk AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydragon503/pseuds/Skydragon503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much ink you lace through your skin, it will not cover up your sins. No matter how many piercings you put through your body, it will not block out the pain of the past. Jean and Eren are about to learn this, in the hardest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Afters are Such a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Revias.tumblr.com Punk Jean and Eren art. Check her out, guys, her art is amazing!!

Morning afters were always the worst, in Eren’s opinion. The terrible taste of alcohol and morning lingered in his mouth, along with a few other choice flavors that he would rather not try to remember. Hangovers always kicked the male in the ass, the pounding head and sensitivity to light making him wish to only crawl farther back under the covers, and press as close as he could to his one-night partner, if they had decided to stay in his bed.

 

This morning, he did just that, rolling over into the warm chest and rhythmic heartbeat. His eyes wound up level with the man’s neck, trailing over the black, thorny vines that tangled together along the sides of his neck. Under his ear, there appeared to be a small sun, although Eren couldn’t see the whole thing completely. In the very middle, covering most of the front of his neck, was a single, large rose. Reaching up, he trailed his fingers along the intricate designs, making note himself for future designs of his own.

 

But where would he even put more ink on his body? He already had it all over his chest, back, and up to the cuff of his wrist. Instead of going for traditional black ink, as his partner obviously had, he went for a more…brightly colored alternative. His chest and arms was a large piece, each piece of it woven into the next, all done in brightly colored blues, pinks, purples, yellows and greens, with the occasional splash of grey and white. Peach-tinted wings spread across the upper half of his chest, part of them obscured by two large blue roses, and a pair of crossed swords. From up near his collar bone, and then past the large wing piece, white spread out in what was to mimic a skeleton’s ribs. As a background for this, pale blue was done in a style to look like dragon scales. Bright cyan was put in sharp, straight designs down the sides. And that was only his chest, there was more on his back and arms…A lot of people called the tattoos an eyesore, but he loved every single one of them.

 

A groan above him snapped him from his thoughts, and Eren glanced up as his partner woke up.

 

“Mornin’,” the man slurred out, voice still slow with sleep.

 

Ice ran through Eren’s blood as he realized he recognized that voice. And not because that voice was screaming his name last night.

 

“Mor…ning…” he said, slowly pulling back, almost reluctant to look at who he was sharing his bed with.

 

When he did realize it, he screamed, scrambling back. It took the other a moment to realize why, and did the same in turn.

 

_“Jean Kirschtien?!”_

_“Eren Jaeger?!”_

 

After another good round of girly screams, the two stared wide eyed at each other. Eren was the first to speak.

 

“But…last time…you…HOT?”

 

Jean gave him a look that could only be described as 100% done.

 

“Eloquent as ever, Jaeger,” he said dryly.

 

“Well  _excuse me_  for not being calm about the fact that I just slept with the guy who, when I last saw him, had train tracks for teeth!”

 

“Woah, puberty was not kind on all of us, Eren.”

 

Another long lapse of silence, as Eren’s eyes fell on a tattoo that rested on Jean’s shoulder.

 

“Marco? I swear to fucking god Kirschtein if you slept with me while you were still dating—”

 

“We’re not together anymore! God damn, cool it, will you?”

 

Eren would not “cool it.” Jean had been the most stubborn, pig headed pain in his ass for years. He had also not-so-secretly wanted to bang him but that was senior year and by then, Jean had gone head over heels for the precious angel of their grade, Marco Bodt. The last he’d heard of him, he and Marco were entertaining the thought of living together. The entire school had figured their relationship would last, just as they figured Connie and Sasha’s relationship would last.

 

Currently, Connie and Sasha were happily engaged, with Sasha working a good job at a local diner, and Connie as a waiter.

 

“Why do you have his name tattooed on your shoulder, though?”

 

Jean sighed, rolling his eyes. “We were going steady, I thought it was going to last, and so did he…But then the fucker got drunk, went driving during the winter, and crashed.” 

A bitter smile hung on Jean’s lips and pain shone brightly in his eyes. Eren could tell that his bringing it up had rubbed salt on the open wound.

 

“I’m…I’m sorry…” was all he could think to say.

 

“Don’t be. Now, if you’re done going apeshit, can we put some pants on? It’s a little hard to talk like civil human beings with our dicks out.”

 

“Let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was only an intro, so I could get into the feel of writing these two dickheads.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it.


	2. Typical Day At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight mentions of sexual assault
> 
> Okay, so i really wanted to make this chapter longer, BUT i could not find any better place to but it off besides here. i think that the future chapters will be longer, but i can't tell right now, as i'm still in the beginning of the plotting process. 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos~

Once both of them had successfully put pants on, Eren was the first to head into the bathroom, brushing his teeth thoroughly. While he was in there, he had some time to think. Now that his mind was a bit clearer, he could form an actual coherent thought, instead of just ‘oh my god I slept with Jean.’  The first thing he had to note was the pain in Jean’s eyes at the mention of Marco, the bitter smile that had hung on his lips...The thought of it made his heart ache. An asshole Jean Kirschtein may be, but he was not heartless, and did not deserve that sort of agony.

 

Upon finishing up, he made his way toward the kitchen, passing two empty rooms on the way. When he reached the kitchen, he was pleased to discover that there was already coffee being made. Looking over at Jean, he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Couldn’t wait?”

 

The blonde’s only response was a shrug.

 

Breakfast was silent and awkward, both of them eating very little. Then, Jean got dressed, and went home.

 

And that was it.

 

It was as it always had been with Eren. They had a good night together, slept, and if they stayed the night, they’d leave in the morning. But this time, it hurt more, although he couldn’t figure out why. He’d done this so many times before, it had become a regular part of his weekend routine. Instead of lingering on it, however, he just went about his daily life. Which reminded him, he had work that day.

 

Heaving a sigh, he ran off to his bedroom, tugging on his black Pierce the Veil sweatshirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and shoving his worn grey converse onto his feet. Skidding into the bathroom, he tried his best to work some sort of order into his ratty hair, but his efforts were futile. Snarling in frustration, he threw on his grey beanie in hopes of covering it up, and then hauled ass back to the kitchen, filling a travel mug with coffee, and bolting out the door as fast as his feet would carry him.

 

Thankfully, he lived not too far from the tattoo parlor, where he held a job as a front desk monkey and artist-in-training. As he hurried inside, he had his beanie snatched off of his head, and was smacked with it.

 

“Late again, Jaeger,” the voice of one of his bosses, Levi, said behind him.

 

Eren sighed, taking his beanie back and placing it on his head.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Had a rude awakening this morning,” he replied, flipping the sign on the door from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’.

 

“What, did you realize that your casual fuck from the night before was actually ugly as a horse?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes, walking through the front room, with chairs set up on both sides,and tattoo designs and pictures lining the walls like wallpaper, and taking his seat at the desk.

 

“No, turns out he was an old high school enemy…”

 

Levi cringed.

 

“Ew, gross. You should get an award for that. ‘Most Awkward Morning After in the World’.”

 

Eren had a snarky come back on the tip of his tongue, but it died there the moment Erwin walked in.

 

“Now, now, enough fighting you two. We have a really early appointment today.”

 

Despite the fact that the look on Levi’s face remained the same, his voice took on a pouting tone.

 

“You always ruin the fun, Erwin.”

 

“Killjoy~” Eren chimed from his spot at the desk.

 

Both he and Levi snickered when Erwin glared at them.

 

“Just focus on your work, Eren, it’s going to be a busy day. And Levi? The woman who wanted the large piece done on her back, from last week is coming in for the next part to be done.”

 

Levi groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

 

“Just great...Let me go make sure I have everything…”

 

As Levi made his way toward the back, Erwin hooked an arm around his waist and drew him in for a long kiss.

 

Eren verbally gagged, muttering about old man germs. In response to this, Levi threw a magazine at his head and flipped him off.

 

Yeah, Eren really did enjoy his job…

 

\--

 

As the last person filed out of the parlor, Eren sighed gratefully, nearly jumping from his desk to flip the sign back to closed.

 

“You’re eager, Jaeger,” Levi commented.

 

Eren could tell, though, that he was glad the day was over too. Levi was one of the best artists in the city, and people came from across the state to see him. His books were always filled, and his waiting time for new appointments was three months. The end of the day signaled that Levi was able to drop dead asleep for a few hours, and he looked about ready to do just that.

 

“Yeah. Mikasa’s coming over with her girlfriend tonight, and I have to make sure that the place is clean,” he replied, lying quite easily through his teeth.

 

Levi didn’t look convinced.

 

“Alright. Head on home, and try not to get killed on the way there.”

 

Eren chuckled, grinning. “Be sure to clean up my desk when you and Erwin are finished.”

 

Levi let out a hum. “I take back what I said a moment ago. I’ll be sure to put nice flowers and a pack of cigarettes on your grave.”

 

Eren laughed, waving goodbye to Levi and bidding him and Erwin a good night before finally leaving.

 

As he hurried on his merry way, thinking idly about what microwavable dinner he should have that night, he heard a rather distinct, unforgettable voice.

 

“God damn it, get the hell off of me!”

 

Jean, again. But this time, instead of his voice being calm, collected, and even sarcastic, he was panicked and frantic, even though he still held an angry tone as well. Despite his better judgement, Eren found himself making his way toward the source of the noise.

 

“I said get off of me, you vile piece of shit! I said no!”

  
Once Eren realized what was occurring, he felt his blood boiling in his veins. Breaking into a full on run, it didn’t take Eren long to find where they were. Just barely tucked away in an alley, and only a small portion of Jean’s body hidden by the dumpster, they were rather easy to locate.

 

“He said no, so get off of him,” Eren said slowly, the threat hanging obviously behind his words.

 

The attacker realized quickly that he’d be outnumbered with Eren in the fight, so he turned and bolted. Jean heaved a sigh, pulling himself off of the wall and smoothing his shirt back out, dusting it off as well.

 

“You alright?” the brunette asked, stepping toward Jean.

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Eren nodded, feeling awkward just standing there. As he turned to go, he heard Jean’s voice again, but this time it was just a mumble.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, can I stay over at your place for the night? My roommate kicked me out.”

 

Despite how much trouble Eren knew it would cause for him, and how much his mind was screaming that it was a bad idea, he couldn’t find it in his head to say no.

 

“Fine.”

  
And, with that, the two began the long, awkward walk back to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was only an intro, so I could get into the feel of writing these two dickheads. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it.


End file.
